


Favorite Cepan and Garde Moment

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [10]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen, Last Days of Lorien, On The Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Sandor relishes a moment of peace with a sleepy Nine.
Relationships: Nine & Sandor
Series: Lorictober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 10





	Favorite Cepan and Garde Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I love the scenes of Nine and Sandor in the Last Days of Lorien

Sandor never really thought about how he was going to raise Nine when he took him to the ship. Parenting hadn’t even been something that had crossed his mind, but now he had a rambunctious little kid and his home world was gone. But Nine seemed to like him. At least if jumping on someone was a good indicator of how much he liked someone.

For once, Nine wasn’t running around, and Sandor was holding him. The quiet moment was nice. He would be going to the sleeping quarters with the other kids soon, but for now, Sandor was just holding him and trying to imagine what their future would look like. How would he raise him? How would he deal with the nightmares? Would he see Nine into his teenage years? Help him with dating? How would he tell him about Lorien?

For a moment it was just them. It was leaving them in a room together to look after each other. And it was knowing, that someday in the future, they may have to take care of each other. And it was knowing without a doubt that he would be woke up in the morning by being painfully jumped on.

“Come on, buddy. It’s time to get you to bed.” Sandor had to carry him to bed himself.


End file.
